Pokemon: The Colony Wars
by Maglectivire
Summary: Humanity has exhausted its natural resources and has poured all that it has into a Last-Ditch effort to save its species. Little do they know that the solar system they intend to colonize is already inhabited by hundreds of individual sentient species. The war that ensues will scar the stars for eons to come.
1. Chapter 1

Human Year: 2509

Humanity has nearly exhausted the natural resources of its home star system. It has spent generations building immense, 4-mile long colony ships to bear it away to another home. They have located a suitable system, with nearly 20 habitable worlds orbiting a single star. Unbeknownst to them, the system is already inhabited….

Human Year: 2599

Hive Planet of Chrysalia, Ransei System.

The wimpodian emerged from its underwater hivecell after a ten-cycle meditation session. Unlike many of the species on chrysalia, wimpodians were monogamous and mated for life, as their general fertility rate was appallingly low. They were a strange species, beginning their lives as tiny shelled isopods that were too weak to do much of anything, and then spontaeously metamorphosing into massive, ten-limbed killing machines. This particular wimpodian was a microbiologist, and she had devoted her life to deciphering the mystery of the enigmatic z-cells, which were said to be the remnants of a Legend. The Council of Legends, Ransei's governing body, had remained completely and somewhat unnervingly silent as to what exactly they were. However, at this particular time, her mind was on the strange collection of unidentified objects each about 4 miles in length on a collision course for the system. On the net, it was all anyone ever talked about. What were they? Why weren't they accelerating as they entered their sun, Arc's, Gravity well? Why had one of them suddenly splintered into a literal thousand tiny pieces? No one knew. All they knew was that they were a potential threat. If any one of them hit a planet, it would be a major-level extinction event.

1 human week later

Hive Planet of Chrysalia, Ransei system

Sgt. Daniel Davidson woke up falling from the sky. His scoutpod's AI, simple as it was, the AI had a few time-stamped macros programmed into it. The pod quickly filled with acceleration gel and its descent thrusters engaged. On impact, Davidson felt next to nothing. As the pod drained, the soldier's carbine emerged from a slot in the wall, and a radio link between the _Gardiner,_ the colony fleet's main mothership, and his own heads-up display. He was one of roughly a thousand soldiers tasked with scouting this new system's many planets and locating suitable colony sites. The CO2 charges on the door engaged, and the pod flew open. He stepped into the glaring sunset of this verdant jungle world, and began his trek into the unknown


	2. Chapter 2

2599

Hive Planet of Chrysalia, Ransei System

The Wimpodian Microbiologist saw the meteorite. She was with her niece at the time, playing hide and seek. The Microbiologist had a mate, and was nearing the end of her 4 - year gestation period. Soon the eggs inside her would hatch, and she would give birth to triplets, and appallingly high litter size for her species. Her niece, who had yet to undergo metamorphosis, peeked out from behind a stone, chittering in the wimpodian way of laughter. Then little Nexle's eyes widened.

"Look, aunt Therx! A shooting Star!"

Therx spun, seeing a burning shape plummet towards the ground only a few decawailords' distance away. What an opportunity! There could be new microbial species from faraway systems, or perhaps a new periodic element! She sprinted to grab her microscope, niece, and other vital scientific equipment. Her niece (and microscope) attached to the plates on her back, she ran on 8 of 10 limbs towards the crash site.

Sgt. Davidson hiked onward, constantly talking to his radio correspondent on the _Gardiner._ Suddenly his bioscanner lit up.

"Talk to me, Daniel," Came the voice of the correspondent through his earpiece.

"Negative on visual, Karen," Davidson replied.

And then he saw it. A demonic shrimplike thing running on 8 legs toward his position.

"Oh shi- what in God's great universe is that?" Said Karen, the correspondent. Davidson was frozen. He had no reply.

Therx stopped dead when she saw the strange creature as she came over the hill. It looked as if the creature had done likewise. It was very odd. It had four visible limbs, and seemed to be wearing some kind of external body armor, similarly to an adult Escavalerian. This armor covered its entire body, as her bioscanner, which she had brought with her, detected. It was similar in build to a juvenile Machokese. However, this animal was a mammal as opposed to a reptile like the Machokese. In addition, It had very little fur, and no tail, with most of the concentration at the cranial area, which was not unusual for a bipedal mammal in the Ransei system. However, the bioscanner revealed, this was most definitely not from the system. A new, extraterrestrial discovery? This could spring her scientific career forward by years. The scanner showed incredible brain density, hinting at intelligence, maybe even sentience! She would have to subdue the specimen before she could attempt to communicate, but that would be a simple task. She weighed at least four times as much, and wimpodians could use hydrokinesis.

"Hang on tight, Nexle."

As soon as the abomination stepped forward, clacking with its mouth, Davidson's carbine was up and ready.

"Don't you take another step." Davidson said, his voice shaking.

The demon shrimp chittered. It stepped forward.

"Do not engage, Do not engage!" Karen shouted in his ear. "We cannot become on hostile terms with the local fauna!"

He pulled the trigger, and the carbine chattered, just like the demon shrimp.

The strange weapon barked, and the impact of the projectiles made Therx stagger. At least two of her torso plates shattered, and one of her four hearts may have been grazed. She started bleeding, but her backup plates slid into place, closing the wound. So this species had some technology. Primitive ballistic weapons, but deadly nonetheless. That really hurt.

"Nexle, run!" Therx Clacked.

Charging forward, she slammed into the puny mammal, and its breathing, heartrate, and brain function slowed. It was unconscious. Time to take it to the institute. She had a friend there who would know what to do.

 **Heya folks! Thanks for reading. Sorry if my names are a little strange, I'm trying to capture the clacking language of the Wimpodians (Golisopod line JSYN). Looking forward to Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Slix Institute of Science

Hive Planet of Chrysalia

Human year 2599

With the specimen secure on the exam table, Therx whipped out her Telepathic Communicator (TPC) and selected "Aeiorn."

"This is Orn."

"Hey, Therx calling, I need you to port in ASAP."

"No can do, Therx, I'm tracking the meteorites from that cluster of asteroids."

"Guess what?"

Aeiorn, a Beheeyem, was telepathic, and instantly detected what the microbiologist was thinking.

"No. Way. In. Spectra."

Therx's whiskers wiggled, the wimpodian equivalent of an ear-to-ear grin.

Davidson came to in a stark white, hexagonal room on some kind of exam table. The demon shrimp (for lack of a better word) was standing off to one side, staring at a glowing crystal on the floor. Davidson soon came to a humiliating realization: He was stark naked. Face burning, he covered himself as best he could. Suddenly, the floor crystal glowed a blinding pink, and a strange shape materialized. It was humanoid, but its limbs seemed underdeveloped, likely unused. Its head was huge, and it hovered above the ground, its piercing green eyes cutting into him like daggers.

Aeiorn asked "Have you run the REM tests?"

"Yes. 86% chance of sentience." came Therx's reply.

"Alright, lets see if I can't download a language."

Davidson tried to run, but was strapped down and could only watch as the green light flooded his field of view. His years of school, English class specifically, flashed through his head. And then it was over. He was in a cold sweat, and his head was spinning.

Then the Floating thing spoke. In English. Without a mouth.

"Greeting," it said, in a robotic monotone.

Sgt. Daniel Davidson spluttered.

"You speak my language?"

"Downloaded 12.379 seconds ago."

"What are you?" He asked, in shock.

"Aeiorn, Beheeyem, native to Gas Giant Illusio, Ransei System, communications expert."

"What is that thing?" he asked again, gesticulating towards the Demon Shrimp

"Therx of Clan Slix, Wimpodian, Native to terrestrial planet Chrysalia, Ransei system, Microbiologist."

"Can I have some clothes?"

The green eyes flickered, as if processing.

"You are self Conscious of your exposed genitalia."

"You could say that, yes."

"Acknowleged. Request accepted. Summoning Garments."

What appeared to be a massive, juvenile insect wrapped in leaves entered, gawked at Davidson, and quickly spun a white pair of boxer briefs out of a white secretion from its mandibles. Daniel's restraints released, and he donned the shorts.

"I will now transfer the Basic language of this solar system into your hippocampus, so that you may converse with any and all of its native inhabitants."

The green glow filled his vision once more. Strange symbols, sounds and sensations flooded his mind, but eventually the formulated into a whole new language within his mind. In this new language, which seemed second nature to him, the "Beheeyem," as it was called, spoke again.

"Thank the legends. I do hate talking like a computer."

"Hello there, little mammal." The Demon Shrimp, which apparently was known as a Wimpodian, relayed in a voice that sounded like a cross between a death metal band and a bottlenose Dolphin.

"Now that we know each other a little more, we have got a few questions for you."

 **Howdy Folks! Sorry for not posting in a while. I was trying to formulate characters for this chapter. I think I'm going to start a new character arc next chapter. Let me know what you would like to see in the future. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aboard the Solar System Federation Ship _Genghis_

Ransei System Oort Cloud

Approximately 4000 AU (2500 Ranseiian AU) From Arc, the Ranseiian sun

Human Year 2599

Human Month of August

12 hours after the touchdown and capture of Sgt. Daniel Davidson

"This is an open declaration of war!"

Reconnaissance General Karlo Stravinsky's beet-red face screamed at the SSF council, a governing body of 3,500 individuals selected to represent their respective fields during the colonization process. The councilroom walls were plastered with helmet-cam footage from the Scoutpod troops, at least 40 of which were no longer broadcasting. Most common, however, were the final moments that Sgt. Davidson's camera captured. The carbine rounds impacting into the terrifying isopod's torso, the isopod staggering, charging, removing the helmet and peering into the lens for a few seconds, and then nothing.

A councilwoman, a diplo-political expert, replied "General, we are aware of your concern for your troops. However, in all of the hard-contact incidents, the Pod scouts fired first. If anything, we are the ones who are responsible for any violent interaction to come."

Another voice, a biotech spokesman, piped up. "In addition, every single one of the scout's internal vital monitors are still transmitting. There have been no confirmed fatalities."

"Also, General Stravinsky, reports from our other pod scouts indicate that the inhabitants of this system have a government, a standing army, and some degree of sentience."

The General spoke again.

"No matter who starts it, there will be a war. I guarantee. To use the old saying, this town ain't big enough for the two of us."

A rapid poll took place. The council majority was against military action, but only by 63/37. A debate began between the two sides.

"If we can locate their military centers, we can drop a task force from orbit, blitzkrieg them into submission, establish a beachhead, and then expand to the remainder of the system with minimal casualties."

"What do you expect, two completely different civilizations living peacefully side-by-side?"

"We cannot risk our species' survival on some modern rendition of D-Day!"

"The potential for complete failure is far too high. We currently know absolutely nothing about the natives. If we wish to go to war, then we must have the proper intelligence beforehand."

The bickering continued, as the 9-year-old girl watched in horror from her apartment's Holonet.

"Mom, are we going to invade the system?"

"I don't know, Bess. Maybe we need to. After all, the entire future of our race depends on the result."

"I don't want to go extinct, Mom," the girl said, on the verge of tears.

"Well, neither do I, pumpkin. The issue is, I don't think they're to keen on extinction themselves."

 **Heya! I'm going to be trying to post as often as possible from now on! As I'm sure you can see by now, I'm trying to make each of the sides on an equal moral level, with similar motives, hopes, dreams, etc. Next Chapter we will get a glimpse into the Council of Legends, the Ranseiian government, as well as possibly another Ranseiian arc. Feedback is appreciated! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

2599

2 weeks after the capture of Sgt. Daniel Davidson

The Council of Legends

The distortion world (location redacted)

The Council of Legends was quite a sight. Dozens of incredibly powerful beings, all in within a decawailord of one another, arguing over how to handle the invasive species that was traveling through the system's Oort Cloud. The general consensus thus far was to attempt to establish diplomatic relations, but the one ship that seemed to be headed directly for Pugulis caused some anxiety, especially from the Sword Legends, Virizion, Terrakion, Cobalion and Keldeo. They were fearful of an invasion force, as Pugulis, with its training, its combat schools, and tournaments could be taken for a military center. While Ransei had no real military center, Pugulis certainly was not it. If anything, Draknor was, but it was an outer-rim world that had no apparent strategic value to the outside viewer.

The calm mental voice of Jirachi entered the debate.

"I understand your concern, Virizion, but we do not yet know of their intentions. We can't simply blast their ship away."

"If they establish a beachhead on Pugulis, they gain access to the whole system!"

"You speak as if we're already at war," Giratina, the host of the meeting, remarked.

"Aren't we?" The Green Sword retorted.

Meanwhile, Virizion's brothers, Cobalion and Terrakion, were standing behind her, and her son, Keldeo, with them, signifying their agreement. A few other council members stood with them, but they were still a small fraction of the Council. They were mostly other mid-rim representatives, from Dynamia and Gaius, as well as Lugia and his sister, Ho-oh. The Johto twins were notably headstrong, but their instincts were seldom incorrect. Their endorsement of Virizion's argument was troubling to the legends who did not stand with them.

The rumbling voice of Zekrom arose through the din. "A compromise," the immense military leader of Draknor boomed. Reshiram, his brother, continued. "We will dispatch a small garrison of our troops to each of the mid-rim worlds. In exchange, we expect you to lift your long-standing Leppa berry tarriff."

The chamber became quiet. The Draknorian delegates rarely spoke during these meetings, tending to keep to themselves for the most part. The Leppa tax had been in place since the end of the legend wars, nearly a hundred Revs (roughly 130 years) ago, after Pugulian forces eventually invaded Draknor's capitol of Wurmhold. The swords were taken aback. The idea of lifting an ancient tariff in exchange for military support was strange to them, and it would be costly, as the Pugulian internal government used revenue from that tariff to maintain infrastructure.

"We have ourselves a deal!" Keldeo shouted enthusiastically. The youngest and smallest of the Swords seemed young and naïve to the untrained eye but in fact he had inherited his mother's strong instincts and emotions and his father, Suicune's, deep wisdom.

All eyes were on Virizion.

"Don't look at me. Keldeo spoke for us all. That silly tax was more of a symbolic thing anyway. The legend wars are water under the bridge at this point."

Giratina's voice once again permeated the chamber. "And so concludes this decirev's Council of Legends meeting. Farewell and try not to get invaded by squishy space primates," the exiled former Legend of Spectra joked.

Unfortunately, the intentionally comedic warning proved to be foreshadowing for horrors to come.

 **Ok, I am really sorry about how late this is. I've had school, and I got hit by a car, and a whole buncha stuff came up. Now, I will hopefully be uploading regularly. Sorry again, and thanks!**

 **\- Maglectivire**


	6. Chapter 6

2599

1 month after the capture of Daniel Davidson

Capital City of Lysopilis

Port world of Pugulis, Ransei system

The two lifelong friends sat across from one another in a high-end Simprey restraunt. Many of Ransei's inhabitants were specialized predators that could not survive without consuming other Ranseiian species. To prevent mass cannibalism, the legend Deoxys designed machines that wove the desired food, using a complex cloning process, into a brick, and then coated it in a tasteless waxy cuticle that obscured its true color, so as not to offend other diners. The friends were locked in heated conversation about the massive alien colony ship in the sky above them. One, an impressive adult female Machokese, ate with her bottom pair of hands while emphatically gesticulating with the other two. The other was nowhere nearly as physically imposing as the Machokese, in fact it was scarcely a third of her height, but as an adult male Mawhilian, it was not to be trifled with. Enormous horns, shaped like immense steel jaws, jutted from the small biped's skull. They were connected to the mawhilian's digestive tract, and thus he ate with them.

"Whatcha havin'?" The Machokese asked.

"Machokese," came the gruff reply.

"Oh come on, that's just rude!"

"What're you eating then?"

"Bewear."

The mawhilian, whose name was Slek, pointed to a Bewear couple sitting a few tables away, and continued eating.

"Rhoda, it's better than eating the real thing, and you guys are very rich in protein."

"Still rude."

"Machokese is basically a staple food on Nymphia. Besides, I'm sure you've had mawhilian at some point."

"Hmph."

Their argument was interrupted by a series of quakes that rattled the restaurant. Glancing out the window, Rhoda glimpsed a cluster of what appeared to be meteors streaking toward the surface. Several had already impacted, their smoke trails scarring Lysopolis' skyline. As the unnaturally slow-moving meteors impacted, she heard the chattering of what sounded like ancient ballistic small arms and the deeper, throatier vibrations of magnetic mass drivers. It was an invasion. Bursting out the cafe's door with Slek in tow, Rhoda quickly scanned the street. Traffic was at a standstill, and as she continued to search, she saw the reason.

"Arc help us all."

An enormous alien armored vehicle had just emerged from one of the "meteors". Instead of being chunks of space rock, they were in fact Orbital Droppods. The vehicle hovered off the ground with a menacing buzz. Atop its armored, and likely shielded, chassis was a huge cannon, likely a Magnetic Mass Driver, with smaller cannon mounted around it for point defense. Two more pods landed beside it, depositing squadrons of the little aliens themselves, armored and carrying their tiny ballistic rifles. The vehicle began to emit a sinister electrical hum, its MMD powering up. Meanwhile, a Lucarian exited its own vehicle and stood directly in front of the MMD's barrel. The comparatively diminutive ranseiian discreetly shifted its stance, and evidently seeing this as a threat, the MMD discharged, its payload thumping into the ground where the lucarian stood. The lucarian's vehicle vaporized, and its neighboring vehicles were thrown to the sides. The remaining commuters panicked, some leaving their own vehicles, some swerving and crashing into one another. But the lucarian was far from dead. The thing that once stood in front of the AV never existed in the first place. It was an illusion, a trick of the light that lucarians created by manipulating Aura. The real Lucarian stood on top of the AV's cannon, clutching an orb of pure kinetic energy between its paws. Its shout of pure fury and hatred penetrated the minds of all beings within a hectawailord radius.

"NICE TRY, SQUISHY."

The orb tore straight through the AV's armor and shielding, exploding inside. The AV appeared to bulge outward before imploding into a very heavy scrap heap. Landing beside the wreckage, the blue-and-black canid summoned a glowing staff. Surrounded by very surprised alien soldiers, she once again broadcast to all who could hear.

"WANT THE SYSTEM? WHY DON'T YOU JUST TRY AND TAKE IT."

Meanwhile, in the penthouse of the single tallest building in the system, Shinka Inc. CEO Aze Shinka spit out her 100% illegal Slowpoke Tail extract tea as the Lucarian's message reached her. "What in Arc's name?" she muttered under her breath. Was it all of that valesin she had had last night? She tried to shake away the midmorning haze. "Hey, Roj, you hear that?" Her shorter, much heavier sister entered the room, looking just as perplexed as she. "Sure did. Whatcha think it's all about?" both of the jitsuish had prominent accents that alluded to their countryside upbringing. All jitsuish, blue and red, had very hard childhoods. An estimated 35% of all children survived to adulthood, and those that did had permanent, black ceremonial scars crisscrossin their bodies. Aze and Roj, however, had ditched the stark white robes and black belts of life in a jitsuish dojo and moved to the city, where a combination of tournament winnings and big gambling scores led them to start Shinka Inc., a booming stone megacorp that essentially owned the entire planet. They also led double lives as notorious crime bosses, but due to an army of very good lawyers and a sprawling network of bribery and graft no authorities could touch them. They were living the good life, at least until some idiot in a droppod punched through their expensive pane-glass window and killed Roj's favorite secretary. That secretary was a hunk of a Conkeldurr too. Shame.

"Holy mother of Verizion's left leg! What the…"

"SON OF A HEJUECE!"

Aze started and instinctively flicked her arm so rapidly that a vacuum was created, causing a chain reaction that sent a wave of force into the pod, knocking it off course and killing its inhabitant.

"What is that? Is this the invasion the legends warned us about? If so they're gonna pay for that window, with interest," said Aze, knuckles cracking.

"Looks like it, sis. Hear those MMD's?"

Anyasa Bellic reloaded her carbine. The weird, stuffed animal-like bear staggered and fell, blood soaking its fur.

"Tango down, Over."

She called over her squad comms.

"Copy that, Matryoshka 4."

"Next task is to find a suitable command post for General Stravinsky."

Her second-in-command, Benjamin Cohen, replied. "How about that really tall one?"

He pointed to the tallest building around, a massive skyscraper with a big logo on the side, a red and blue semicircle.

"Ok, let's see if we can't lock it down."

 **Oh boy, it's gonna go down. Sorry for time skips.**


	7. Chapter 7

2599

1 Month and 1 Day after the capture of Daniel Davidson

Slix Research, Hive planet of Chrysalia, Ransei System

"I don't get it." Sergeant Daniel Davidson's voice was laced with a mix between confusion and rage. "This has to be Stravinsky. No other member of the SSF high command is this insane." He was sitting upright at a table, dressed in tailor-made white clothing constructed by the Leavannian interns that worked at the Slix facility. Around the table were multiple important figures within the Slix clan, including Therx and several other Wimpodians. Aeiorn, the Beheeyem from before, was also present, to patch up Davidson's slightly flawed Ranseiian. At the head of the table sat an organism that Davidson had never seen before. A massive, seemingly vespid creature, with a honeycomb-like structure covering its four lower limbs, only two armlike appendages being visible. When the Vespiquen spoke, its buzzing voice shook the room.

"Nevertheless, our council of Legends will take this as an act of war. They will retaliate. And that can only spell disaster for the rest of us." It looked curiously at the human, who was suddenly very angry.

"This whole thing could have been avoided if you had let me contact my people!" He pointed an accusing finger at the buzzing CEO of Slix Research.

"We could not allow the discovery of a new species to be leaked to our competitors. If they discovered that we had recovered you, then our research may have been at risk." The Vespiquen's voice was monotone, unfeeling, dead.

"The hell with your research! This could lead to interplanetary war!" the Sergeant's anger permeated the room as he continued. "If I ever get out of here, I will make absolutely certain that Clan Slix is blamed for all of this."

"I anticipated this." Two large Wimpodians rose from the table, restraining the man. "As such, you will never get out of here.

The Iron Titan had slept for a very long time.

It had been dormant for how long? Millenia? Probably Eons, waiting, watching, listening. One required rest after assembling multiple artificial planets.

Nevertheless, The Iron Titan never forgot its purpose. Its reason for living.

It was a Protector, first and foremost.

If the need arose, it could also be a ruler, an advisor, a conqueror, a builder, a scourge.

But the need never arose.

At least, it never arose, until the distress calls started pouring in.

The Warrior planet had fallen to beings never before seen in the system.

Since the Titan War, the only war that the Iron Titan had ever fought, there had been many wars, and the Warrior planet had fallen countless times.

But never to squishy space primates with ballistic weapons.

And so, for the first time since the dawn of Valora, the Steel Titan's seven red eyes glowed with life.

Bolivar was a very good security guard. One of the best, he liked to tell himself. The Empolians were excellent security guards. Armored, mobile, powerful. Some of the best on Valora, if not Ranseii, in Bolivar's opinion. But if there was one contingency that he was not prepared for, it was Registeel waking up. Registeel was Barium City Museum's prize exhibit. A dead legend built before most of the planets were born, Registeel was the fabled protector of Valora. Nobody expected it to wake up. So when motion sensors in the Legend section of the museum, he hurried as fast as his somewhat short legs could carry him. No Hydrokinesis in the halls. Bad for the flooring. When he finally entered the Registeel exhibit, Bolivar was greeted with an unwelcome, but still totally awesome sight. Registeel, the Iron Titan of old, eyes glowing, indecipherable voice shaking the Museum.

"Fiahsng. Isdunt serthat. Fiahsng. Isdunt serthat." Registeel's eyes settled on the Empolian, and it inclined its massive torso toward it.

"Lingual Recalibration Complete. Danger. Imminent Threat. Danger. Imminent Threat." The Stunned Penguin resisted the urge to vomit.

"Holy trubbish."


End file.
